


Custody

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/F - Category, M/M, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cruising the streets one night, Detective Jim Ellison picks up a underaged hooker named Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custody

## Custody

#### by Katana

  
  
  
UNDERAGE fic.  


* * *

That restless feeling was pulsating through him again, making his blood burn and his heart race. He prowled the house most nights. His work was affected too. Just today, he'd been called into Banks' office and given a three day suspension for being too rough with a perp. The guy was a scumbag, a complete waste of skin in Jim's opinion, so what did it matter if he'd roughed the son of a bitch up a little. He'd slammed out of the PD and gone to the gym, working out until his arms ached and sweat dripped from his body. Then, he headed home and found Carolyn already there, waiting for him. As soon as he shut the door, she lit into him, ragging him relentlessly about the suspension. 

Finally, he'd had enough and grabbed her, throwing her down onto the couch, savagely kissing her. The moment his tongue entered her mouth, she grabbed him and began to unbutton his shirt, spreading her legs to his hands. But then he pulled back and tried to turn her over, wanting to use her ass instead. Immediately, she stopped, pushing his away, telling him no once again. No matter how far gone she was, no matter how much he wanted it, she'd never let him take her that way. Usually, he relented and they did what she wanted. But not this time. He'd stood up, leaving her on the couch, legs open, panting wildly. Ignoring her protests, he turned his back and walked out of the loft. This time, he was going to give into the fire coursing through him and find what he really needed and wanted. 

* * *

Twenty minutes of searching and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. Jaw clenched, he was thinking of just going back to the loft ... back to Carolyn ... when he spotted the perfect one. The kid was young, looked barely fourteen, and had long curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders, framing a too-thin face with wide, deep blue eyes. 

He pulled over to the curb and hit the button to the passenger side window. As expected, the kid jogged over to his truck. 

"Hey, want to party?" 

"Just get in," Jim growled. He started down the street again as soon as his passenger was inside. "Do you have a room somewhere?" 

"No, but this is fine." 

"I didn't ask you that." Jim pulled into a darkened alley and parked. "Is there anything you won't do?" 

The kid turned those big, bright blue eyes his way and pushed a few strands of hair out of his face. A small pink tongue snaked out to wet lush lips and Jim felt his groin tighten painfully. 

"As long as you wear a condom, you can do whatever you want." He paused. "Except pain, man. I'm so not into that." 

Jim reached out and ran a finger along the kid's lower lip. "I want to fuck your ass." 

"O...okay." 

Eyes narrowed, Jim studied the kid for several long seconds. Experience and instinct leading him to a startling conclusion. "Hell, kid, you haven't been out here that long, have you?" 

"Do you want to talk or do you want to fuck?" the kid demanded. 

Grabbing a handful of that thick hair, Jim tilted the kid's head back. "What does it matter as long as you get paid? Right? Now answer me!" 

"A while, man. You think you're the first? Get real." 

"Then I can ride your ass as hard as I want." Jim paused, smirking when the kid swallowed hard. "Get over here and suck me first." Using his hold, Jim guided the kid across the seat as he reached his other hand down to unzip his pants. He pulled out his hard cock, seeing the kid's eyes widen slightly. "Yeah, that's right, bitch, and you're going to take all of it." 

"I told you ... condoms." 

"In the glovebox." Jim relaxed his hold slightly while the kid opened the glovebox and pulled out a condom. "Put it on me." He panted harshly as the small hands rolled the condom on him. "Damn," he hissed. "Hurry." 

The kid leaned down, hands gripping the base of Jim's cock as his mouth engulfed the head. 

"All of it." 

Pulling back, the kid looked up at him. "I... I can't." 

"Shit," Jim cursed. Then that mouth was on him again. He resisted the urge to thrust upward, letting the kid take only what he could handle. One hand reached down and massaged his balls and he groaned. "Oh, yeah. That's good, baby." Too soon it was over and he came hard. 

Jim straightened, fixing his clothing as he looked over at the kid, whose lips were now red and swollen "What's your name?" 

"Um... Blair. Why?" 

"I can't just call you 'hey you', can I?" Jim retorted and started up the explorer. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I told you ... Blair ... I want to fuck your ass and when I do it, I want some room to move around. Don't worry, I've got a place and it's not too far from here." 

A panicked look flashed across Blair's face. "Look, why don't you just give me a twenty and I'll go. You already came." 

"Sorry, can't do that, kid?" 

"Why not?" 

Jim pulled out his badge. "I'm a cop." 

"But I... You had me blow you, man. Cops can't do that. You can't arrest me." 

"Who said I was going to arrest you? As I recall, I said I wanted to fuck your ass and that's exactly what I'm going to do." 

* * *

Jim pulled the explorer onto Prospect Avenue and parked in front of a darkened building. He turned to the kid. "I've got a place here. We're going to go upstairs and finish our little ... transaction. If you're good, then I'll let you go. If not, I'll run you in. Understand?" 

Blair nodded, swallowing hard. 

"Good. Then let's go." Jim reached over, grabbing Blair's arm, making the kid slid across the seat and get out on the driver's side. All the way into the building and up to the third floor, he didn't let Blair go, afraid the kid would try to run. 

When they reached #307, Jim pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, shoving Blair inside ahead of him. "Strip," he ordered as soon as he shut the door. 

Blair's hands went to the hem of his T-shirt. He eyed the door as he started to pull it upward. 

"Don't even think about it, kid." 

"W...what?" 

"Don't even think of running before I'm through with you. I go down to the station, put out an APB with your name and description, you'll be hauled downtown so fast your head will spin. Now get out of those clothes. I want to see you." His gaze heated, Jim watched Blair undress, licking his lips when he was finally standing naked before him. "Get over on the couch. Kneel on it, with your chest against the back." 

Blair obeyed, shivering in dread of what was going to happen next. He tensed when he felt a presence move to stand behind him. Then two strong hands settled on his ass, spreading him wide. 

"God, you're beautiful," Jim moaned. And then he leaned forward, his tongue running along Blair's ass, stopping at his center, pressing inward. 

Blair groaned, pressing backwards, blushing when the older man chuckled. Then he felt a hardness poke at his anus and he tensed. The cop's hard cock was pressing steadily inward, inch by inch. 

"Good thing you're already lubed and stretched," Jim hissed. "Guess you wanted to be ready, huh?" His tone turned dark and menacing. "Or else you've already had someone use your ass tonight. Is that it, bitch? How many cocks have you had up your ass tonight? Tell me!" 

"J....just you." Blair's hands clutched the back of the couch. 

"Ummmm," Jim grunted as he began to thrust in and out of Blair's ass. "Good. So damn good. Hot and tight. Oh yeah, baby." 

Blair just closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over. 

* * *

Jim stared down at the kid ... Blair ... lying sprawled on the couch. 

He was on his back, legs widespread - one leg still slung over the back and the other lying on the coffee table. Jim could see his hole, still stretched, slick-looking and reddened. 

"God," he moaned, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Tucking himself back into his pants, he zipped up and went over to the refrigerator. There wasn't much inside - he didn't keep much at the loft 'cause he wasn't there that often - and he pulled out a bottle of water, twisted off the cap and took a long drink. 

He leaned against the counter, eyes taking in the layer of dust, as he smelled the slightly musty smell. 'I need to get this place cleaned up,' he thought, taking another drink. 'Especially if...' He shook his head, amazed at where his thoughts were going. "Forget it, Ellison. You can't keep the kid here like he's your own personal fuck-toy." He shrugged. "Then again." Standing there, he remembered how tight the kid had felt, the little moans he'd made as Jim had taken him more gently the second time. By that time, after the first, wild, hard fucking, the kid had been semi-conscious, not even fully aware of the gentleness being shown to him. But he'd moaned and made soft mewling noises that even now caused arousal to flare within Jim. 

Then Jim thought about Carolyn, probably at their home - her home really, after they'd married she'd refused to move into the loft and Jim had moved into her house - waiting for him to come crawling back. Even the thought of going back there, of touching Carolyn, making love to her, had Jim cringing. For the life of him, he couldn't understand what had possessed him to marry her in the first place. The first time they had fucked, she left him do what he wanted, gave him total control, and even let him fuck her up the ass. It'd been like that every time. 

Until they got married. After he put that ring on her finger, she'd used it like a fucking leash, controlling him and everything else. She was always nagging him, on his case about something. Shortly after their wedding, he'd taken to cruising the streets, picking up some whore - man or female, depending on his mood - and taking them back to the loft, which he still considered his home, and having some fun. Carolyn was good cover, no way would she ever let it get out that she wasn't able to keep her man home and satisfied, so Jim was content to stay in the marriage. 

He walked back over to the couch and knelt down. His fingers trailed over the kid's thin chest, stopping to toy with and then tug on the nipple ring threaded through the left nipple. If he did keep the kid, he'd have to get the other one pierced. His hand went lower, stroking the now flaccid penis before moving lower still. He circled his finger around the kid's hole before pressing inside. Slowly, he began thrusting his finger in and out, occasionally stopping to press against the small nub. When the kid stirred, he looked up, seeing the dazed, deep blue eyes blinking slowly; the kid's lower lip caught firmly between his teeth. 

"Let go." Jim kept his voice soft. "Let me hear you, baby. I want to hear you moan for me." 

Blair gasped, letting out a small moan as his hips jerked upward. 

Jim reached his other hand forward and wrapped it around the kid's rapidly hardening cock, smiling when the kid thrust upward, encouraging him. "That's it. God, you're beautiful." 

Crying out, Blair came and then collapsed against the couch, spent. 

Undoing his pants, Jim pulled out his cock. Settling over Blair, he aligned himself, then slowly entered the plaint body beneath him. Once he was fully inside, he stilled until those two mesmerizing eyes opened and locked with his. "You're mine now," he whispered, leaning down, his mouth and teeth marking the tender flesh of the kid's neck. "And I'm never letting you go." 

* * *

Slowly, Blair stirred awake, only to find himself unable to move. Panicked, his eyes flew open and he looked around, his gaze coming to rest on the man who'd picked him up earlier. The cop was standing, leaning against the wall, a smug look on his face. He was naked, his erect cock leaking. 

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." 

The soft, husky voice sent shivers down his spine and Blair looked away, at his hands, tied by what seemed to be lengths of cord attached to the wire railing that ran along the front of the bed. His ankles were restrained as well. He yanked, wincing when the cord chafed his wrists. "Let me go!" 

"Sorry, but no. I told you, you're mine now." 

Blair flinched when the cop detached from the wall and stalked over to the bed. "no... don't..." 

Jim laughed. "Don't? That's wasn't your attitude earlier. You remember, don't you, baby? You couldn't wait to have my cock in your ass." Jim knelt on the bed and reached towards the kid, persisting when Blair shrank back, as much as he could with the restraints. "Shhh, it's okay." Despite his earlier words, his actions were gentle as he pushed back the sweat-soaked hair from Blair's forehead. His eyes traveled down over the young body, stopping at Blair's feet and then slowly traveling back up to reach two deep blue eyes. "How old are you?" he finally asked. 

"What do you care?" Blair challenged. "Just do whatever you're doing to do and get it over with." 

Lightning fast, Jim's hand grabbed a fistful of Blair's hair and jerked his head backwards, baring his throat. Leaning down, his mouth moved over the pale flesh, his mouth and teeth adding to the bite marks already marring the young's man's neck. He reached one bejeweled ear and tugged on it before blowing a steady stream of air into it. "How old?" he asked again. 

"W...what?" Blair stammered, dazed. "F...fifteen." 

Jim pulled back, leaving the young man writhing on the bed. He stood, staring down at the aroused young body, licking his lips when his eyes landing on the hardening cock. "Perfect," he growled. "Just perfect." 

"p...p...please," Blair moaned. 

"No, not just yet." Jim ignored the groans and walked over to a large armoire standing along the back wall of the bedroom. He opened the doors, revealing a large collection of sexual toys, including dildos, butt plugs, gags, whips and other items. Selecting a medium sized butt plug and grabbing a tube of lube, he walked back over to the bed. He opened up the lube, and slicked up the butt plug. Setting the lube aside, he knelt back down of the bed. "Spread your legs, little one." His voice was soft as he placed his hand between the young man's thighs, encouraging Blair to open to him. 

Biting his bottom lip, Blair felt compelled to obey this virtual stranger. Slowly, he allowed his legs to be parted. 

"That's it. Just do as I say, and everything will be all right." Jim placed the plug at the entrance Blair's body and gently inserted it, pushing firmly until it was in place. Then he moved until he was kneeling beside Blair. "Look at me, little one. I want you to watch me." When Blair obeyed, Jim began to stroke his hard cock. "See what you do to me? I wanted you the second I saw you standing on that street corner. I knew I had to have you. Had to make you mine." As he talked, Jim continued to stroke his cock. Looking down, he saw Blair lick his lips. Seeing that small pick tongue come out to lick at those lush lips was all it took and he came hard, covering the young body beneath him. Shuddering, Jim rode out his orgasm. 

When he recovered, he stood, ignoring the whimpers and pleas behind him as he went down the stairs, leaving the bound young man, erect and aching, alone. 

* * *

Though he was reluctant to leave the addictive young body upstairs, Jim knew he'd have to return home soon. Quickly, he took a shower and got dressed. Then he pulled out his cell phone. 

"Where the hell are you?!" a shrill voice demanded. 

"Hello, honey, I miss you too," Jim sarcastically replied, a grimace appearing on his face. 

"Jim, you better get your ass home right this minute!" 

"God, Carolyn, just get out your vibrator and get off already. Maybe then you'll be in a better mood." 

There was a moment of shocked silence. "How dare you!" 

"Listen, Carolyn, and listen good. I'm just calling to tell you that things are going to change. Understand?" Jim's voice was a low growl. "I'll be home in just a little bit and I'll fuck you. But, it's going to be how I want it so I suggest you get ready. Then, if you'll still conscious, we're going to have a little talk. I'll be there in twenty." He snapped the phone shut before she could reply. 

* * *

When he walked back upstairs, he was greeted with the sight of Blair writhing on the bed, trying to grind his ass against the bed, attempting to move the plug. "Starting to really feel it now, aren't you, little one." 

Blair stilled instantly. 

"Good boy," Jim praised. "I can see you're going to be an obedient little boy for me, aren't you?" Jim walked back over to the armoire and opened it again. When he walked over to the bed, he said, "Do you know what this is?" 

Blair shook his head. 

"It's a monitoring device," Jim explained as he walked over and knelt over Blair, attaching the object to his ankle. "Like the ones used when a person is on house arrest. I had a friend modify this one for me," he explained. "See, I have to leave now for a little bit and you're going to stay here." He straightened, looked up into startled blue eyes, his expression stern. "With this, I can track you anywhere in the city. And don't try to take it off, even if you do manage to - and you won't - you'll only piss me off and I'll have to punish you when I find you. And I will find you, little one. I've imprinted you, there's no escaping now." Jim moved to untied Blair's wrists, easily catching the fist that flew toward his face. Casually, he backhanded Blair across the face. "Don't piss me off, I'm in a bad enough mood as it is." He finished untying Blair. "These are the ground rules," he said. "One - you are not permitted to leave the loft for any reason. If anyone comes to the door, you do not open it. You do not try to attract any help. That means, no loud noises, no yelling - nothing. And I will know if you try something. Two - you will not get dressed, I want you naked at all times. Three - the plug stays in that tight, sweet, little ass of yours. You can come as many times as you want but don't take out the plug. I'll know if you do." Jim leaned down and took Blair's mouth in a brutal kiss. "I'll try not to be gone long. And when I do get back, be ready for me to fuck that ass of yours again. You're just too addictive, little one." Jim just smiled when Blair glared at him. "You can take a shower if you want and there's water and a little bit of food downstairs." He turned to leave. "Be good," he warned, looking back at the rumpled, come covered young man. "Because I'd just love to have a reason to punish you." 

Silently, his emotions in turmoil, Blair watched Jim leave. 

* * *

After tearing himself away from Blair, Jim headed home. As soon as he walked through the front door, Carolyn was there, in his face, screeching at him. Without saying a word, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder. Her fists beat at his back, but he ignored it. 

When he reached the bedroom, he threw her down on the bed. She landed on her back, her robe falling open to reveal her nude body. He sniffed, smelling her arousal. He gagged on the scent. Purposefully, he filled his mind with images of Blair. He was hard instantly. He unzipped his jeans, not bothering to remove any of his clothing. He fell upon Carolyn, shoving her legs open. She didn't fight him, instead she opened her robe more, shrugging out of it, hands moving over her breasts, fingers tugging and then flicking her nipples. "Yes, Jim," she moaned. 

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you," he growled as he entered her in one hard thrust. He pounded in and out of her relentlessly. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, squealing when she felt his fingers move to rub against her. 

Jim gritted his teeth as the loud noise grated on his ears. He almost lost his erection, but then he remembered the feeling of Blair's sweet ass clamping down on his cock. He renewed his thrusts into Carolyn's body, all the while anticipating the moment he would enter that young body again. 

* * *

Jim sat on the bed, watching as Carolyn slowly regained consciousness. She moved, then instantly stilled and he knew that was the moment she became aware of what he'd done. 

She'd passed out after she'd come and he couldn't pass up the opportunity that had presented itself. He'd got out several of his ties and, after turning her onto her stomach, tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts, immobilizing her. 

Once done, seeing that she was still out of it, he'd shoved a couple of pillows under her, elevating her ass. Then, he got out her vibrator. She thought he didn't know about it, but he did. Smiling the whole time, he'd lubed it up and slowly inserted it into her ass, working it in so gradually, that she hadn't woken up. 

"Don't," he warned when she opened her mouth. "Don't make a sound." 

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Let me go this instant!" 

Casually, he slapped her ass, making her jerk and cry out. "I told you we were going to have a little talk and we are." He stroked a hand down her ass, chucking when she involuntary clenched around the vibrator. "Things are going to change, Carolyn," he informed her. "I think we both know that this little marriage of ours isn't what we expected it to be. But, I have to admit it does have certain advantages. After all, appearances are very important, especially down at the station. So, here's what we're going to do. For appearances' sake, I'll still keep some stuff here, but I'm not going to be around very much. I've got other ... things ... to keep me occupied. You, my dear wife, can do whatever you want as long as you're discreet, just as I plan on being. As far as everyone else is concerned, we still have the perfect little marriage, just the thing to let us both advance in our careers. Understand?" 

"No way in hell," Carolyn screeched. "Now untie me this instant, James Ellison, or I swear, I'll have your ass locked up." 

"Oh, I don't think so." Jim switched on the vibrator, turning it up to its highest setting. "See, I know all about your little indiscretions. Those little clandestine meetings with Sam ... _Samantha_ , from the lab. I've even got pictures. In full color. If you cause any trouble or disobey me at all from now on, those pictures will be plastered all over the PD." 

"You wouldn't dare." 

Jim laughed harshly. "I don't care who you screw, Carolyn, just as long as no one finds out." 

"And what ... or should I say _who_ ... will you be doing?" 

"That's none of your business." Jim smacked Carolyn's ass again, the palm of his hand landing on the vibrator. Carolyn flinched, moaning loudly. 

Still laughing, Jim said, "I'm going now. I'll be back ... sometime. Be a good girl or I'll have to punish you." 

"Bastard," Carolyn muttered. 

Jim untied one of Carolyn's wrists and one of her ankles. "You can work your way free. Call Sam over if you want." Jim stood. "Just don't forget to have her bring that strap-on. I could tell that you really loved it when she used that on you. I think those were my favorite pictures." Still chuckling, he left. 

* * *

Once the cop had left, Blair gingerly sat up, leaning to one side when his abused ass protested the movement. Slowly, he stood. Wincing with each step, he made his way down the stairs, having to stop frequently when the plug moved within him, rubbing against his prostate. 

When he was downstairs, he reached for the plug, intending to take it out. But something stopped him. He remembered the cop taking him, the feeling of the large man moving behind him, filling him. He knew he should get out, run away. But he couldn't. For some reason, he found himself wanting to stay, to feel the cop in him again. Besides, he believed what the cop had said. If he ran, he would find him. A shudder ran through him at the thought of what the cop would do to him and, for a second, he found himself wanting to run just to find out. 

Sighing, he started to explore the apartment, moving gingerly due to the plug. When he found the bathroom, he decided to take a shower and wash off some of the sweat and come covering him. He found some towels and started the shower, relishing in the hot water beating down on him, staying in the shower until the hot water eventually ran out. When he was finished, he dried off and started to wrap a towel around his waist. But then he remembered that the cop wanted him naked and he dropped it. 

With nothing to do, he walked back into the living room and went over to the couch. He tried sitting but that put pressure on the plug. Blair couldn't help moaning. He brought his foot up, sitting on his leg. He rocked back and forth, riding his leg, head thrown back as he groaned loudly. 

* * *

Jim walked in the door, carrying two grocery bags. He stopped when he heard the noises from the couch and nearly dropped everything when he saw the boy. His cock hardened instantly. He sat the bags down on the floor and stalked over to the couch. "Well, I guess you just couldn't wait for me, huh?" 

Gasping, Blair opened his eyes and stared up at the large man looking down at him. "I... I..." 

Jim chuckled, a hard glint in his eyes. "Since you're not up to talking, let's see if you can do something useful with that mouth." He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock. "Suck me," he ordered. 

Blair didn't hesitate. He leaned forward, taking Jim into this mouth. 

Moaning, Jim grabbed two handfuls of Blair's hair and began to fuck his mouth. "That's right, baby. Yeah." Suddenly, he withdrew. Grabbing Blair, he tugged him up and threw him over his shoulder. As he marched up the stars, he landed several swats to Blair's ass, making the boy groan and cry out. 

Once upstairs, Jim threw Blair down on the bed. "Hands and knees," he ordered. "Face the rails." When Blair was in position, Jim said, "Stay there." 

Blair's head hung down, his hair falling down around his face. He bit his lip, ears straining to hear what the cop was doing. He flinched when the bed dipped and a hand landed on his ass. The plug was suddenly removed and Blair cried out. 

Jim chuckled, tossing the plug down on the bed. He pushed Blair down to lay flat on the bed. Then, he tied the boy down, restraining his wrists and ankles. He smiled when Blair pulled, trying to get free. "Struggle all you want, you're not going anywhere." He grabbed the gag he'd gotten out of the armoire and moved to the head of the bed. Pushing Blair's hair out of the way, he turned the boy's head and tried to insert the gag. When Blair resisted, he grabbed his chin, squeezing hard. "Open!" he growled. "Do it or it's just going to be worse." When Blair finally obeyed, he slipped the ball gag inside and fastened it in place. "Good boy." Jim patted Blair's head and then moved back down again. 

Jim picked up the vibrator, noting with some amusement that it was very similar to the one he'd left lodged in Carolyn's ass. He lubed it and then moved to the boy. Pulling back one small, clenched cheek, he slowly inserted the vibrator, giving it one final firm shove to make sure it was fully lodged. He chuckled when Blair gasped through the gag. "I have to go downstairs for a few minutes," he leaned forward to whisper in one ear. "While I'm gone, maybe this will keep you busy." With that, he turned on the vibrator, smiling when the small body jerked within the confines of the restraints. Jim patted one cheek, idly thinking of how good his name would look tattooed there, and stood. 

Ignoring the writhing, mewling boy, he went downstairs and hurried to the bathroom, quickly bringing himself to orgasm. He gripped the sink to stay standing as he came hard. Once he recovered, he washed his hands and then zipped up. Moving out into the loft, he collected the bags and moved into the kitchen to start putting the groceries away, whistling as he did. 

Upstairs, tears streamed down Blair's face as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. He humped against the bed, seeking relief despite the rough material rubbing against his cock. Involuntarily, his ass clenched around the vibrator as an orgasm was ripped from him. But he didn't get any rest as the vibrations continued, setting his sore ass on fire. He screamed from behind the gag even as his cock started to harden again. 

* * *

End Custody by Katana: katana00@bellsouth.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
